


Hyde and seek

by Luna1717



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Poe Dameron, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit content in chapter two, Finn is Not a Virgin (Star Wars), Love, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Finn (Star Wars)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna1717/pseuds/Luna1717
Summary: Per una missione segreta Poe, insieme a Finn, deve incontrare dei ricchi commercianti, vecchie conoscenze con gusti abbastanza particolari. Primo obiettivo: portare a termine la missione. Secondo obiettivo: evitare che Finn lo veda in certi contesti...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Original Male Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

È una missione segreta, talmente delicata che non ha potuto portarsi nemmeno BB8. Le sorti della Resistenza sono ancora tutte da decidere e, sebbene questo non piace a nessuno, la neonata forza governativa deve pulirsi le mani dal sangue della guerra appena trascorsa e iniziare a usarle per stringere quelle dei magnati, dei commercianti, degli sceicchi che alla guerra non hanno preso parte, conservando così tutti i loro privilegi e i loro capitali. O almeno, quelli che sono stati tanto bravi da dare l’idea di essersene tenuti fuori, anche se è palese a tutti da che parte pendessero i loro interessi. Da quella sbagliata, pensa Poe ricordando il vecchio, viscido Garriell Pasani, cancelliere a vita di una qualche sperduta stella in un sistema dimenticato, trafficante in droga, sesso, e qualsiasi cosa che possa aiutare il vecchio ordine. Particolarmente fissato con il bdsm, ricorda anche con fastidio.

Scaccia il pensiero, stavolta sarebbe andata diversamente, ora è generale, o meglio co-generale, non si farà travolgere nel genere di divertimenti di moda quando lui era solo “feccia ribelle”. Anzi, quei divertimenti non esistono più, nossignore. Il mondo non ha bisogno di altro sfruttamento, grazie. E poi deve mettere da parte tutto il passato, lo deve a Finn, che ha trascinato nella prima missione da quando la guerra è finita. Probabilmente lui non capirà la soddisfazione con cui Poe stesso arresterà Garriell una volta messi in piazza i suoi traffici con quel poco che rimane ancora dell’Ordine, ma non è il caso di scendere nei particolari dei racconti.

In effetti, il passato di Poe aveva fatto comodo, perché i suoi vecchi agganci gli avevano parlato di una festa commerciale segreta fra i peggiori esemplari di umani e non nella galassia. Conoscendolo, Garriell si stava giocando il tutto per tutto, contando di poter usare Poe come un suo giocattolino, di girarlo a proprio piacimento. Nel senso di usarlo come spia interna nella Resistenza ai soldi del Primo ordine, non in altri sensi. Stelle, sarebbero stati due giorni davvero lunghi. Si stringe il ponte del naso per concentrarsi e si ripete il piano: solo due giorni. Arrivare, partecipare alla festa come se sapessero benissimo di cosa si tratta – come ogni brava spia pronta a fare il doppio gioco con la Resistenza e tradirla per il Primo ordine –, trattenere tutti lì e raccogliere prove di traffici illeciti. Disattivare i sistemi di sicurezza e permettere alla Resistenza di atterrare sul pianeta, per portare tutti in comode celle a vita. Solo due giorni, dannazione, ce la può fare.

E poi con lui c’è Finn, stavolta: stavolta sarà diverso. Finn che gli sta parlando da cinque minuti e lui non ha idea di cosa abbia detto, ma dannazione quel collo è stato scolpito nel marmo. Cazzo, _quel collo. No no, non pensiamo al collo adesso, o ai bicipiti, o a quanto Finn sia forte. No, no, proprio per niente._

Finn si gira, ha fatto una domanda, ma che avrà chiesto? Dannazione le labbra, e poi quello sguardo come se Poe fosse lì per decidere il suo futuro.

“Ma certo, amico!” Pacca sulla spalla. Bravo Poe, svangata anche stavolta. Chissà a che ha acconsentito, ma dannazione, esiste qualcosa a cui non acconsentirebbe per quell’uomo?

Ecco, l’idea di provare a mangiare il pranzo in una volta sola mischiando il dolce con la carne. Col senno di poi forse a questo non avrebbe acconsentito.

-

Quando arrivano nel pianeta-hotel prenotato per l’occasione è già ora di cena, e ad attenderli all’atterraggio non c’è nessuno. Meglio così, tempo in più per calmarsi.

Lasciano i bagagli nella camera doppia eccessivamente lussuosa che è stata assegnata al nome “spicerunner” – che simpatico Garriell, davvero, _fanculo_ – e si rinfrescano. Finn continua a parlare dei suoi progressi col binario, e rende tutto così tranquillo e _familiare_ che Poe lo bacerebbe solo perché esiste. O lo bacerebbe e basta.

SI rivestono, senza troppe pretese, e raggiungono la sala del ricevimento. Cena a buffet, compagnia di vecchi viscidi e camerieri giovani e carini, tipico. Quando Garriell lo vede si illumina di un sorriso maligno, poi sembra accorgersi di Finn e si ricompone.

\- Che sorpresa, il vecchio bandito si è finalmente accasato?

\- No Garriell, ti presento Finn, cogenerale.

\- Ah… ma che piacere, siete qui entrambi

\- Sai com’è, per le _relazioni pericolose_ servono buone amicizie

\- Il lupacchiotto perde il pelo ma non il vizio, eh? Bene, non perdetevi il party dopo cena, credo sia proprio quello per cui siete venuti…

E se ne va a salutare altri ricconi come lui.

\- C’era un sotto testo che mi sono perso? - Chiede Finn, e sembra un bimbo sperduto. Poe lo sa che Finn _odia_ sembrare un bimbo sperduto, ma dannazione se quel broncio è carino.

\- Prima lezione: non ascoltare niente di quello che Garriell ti dice - _soprattutto se nel party dopo cena si ubriaca e inizia a raccontare di come l’Impero faceva le sue feste_ vorrebbe aggiungere, ma poi scatenerebbe la curiosità di Finn, che sul serio è uno degli esseri più curiosi e testardi dei sette sistemi solari, quindi è meglio lasciare perdere e pregare la sua buona stella.

Mangiano frutti che Finn non ha mai visto e ridono come bambini, e, davvero, Poe inizia a tirare un sospiro di sollievo e a divertirsi, e a dirsi che si è fatto troppe paranoie e le cose non andranno poi così male, giusto? Sbagliato. Appena vede le cortine rosse della stanza del party e le cameriere che distribuiscono gli accappatoi candidi e morbidi capisce di aver sbagliato tutti i suoi calcoli. Tutti. Non sa se ha ragione, ma se c’è anche l’1% di probabilità deve tenere Finn fuori da questa storia. _Deve_.

\- Senti, qua andrà per le lunghe e solo uno dei due può permettersi di avere un dopo sbornia domattina. - Spera di apparire sufficientemente sicuro e strafottente. - Vai a letto, tanto si aspettano che io faccia un po’ di public relationship e, davvero, ho bisogno che tu sia quello attivo… pronto, quello pronto. Domattina. Sì, domattina intendo. -

\- Ok, ma, sei sicuro? Non è che è pericoloso?

\- Con questi tizi? Andiamo, ma li hai visti? La media d’età è sui settant’anni, contando anche te che l’abbassi di parecchio. - Pacca sulla spalla-sorriso. La combinazione che di solito convince Finn. Poe pensa che sia perché anche dopo tutto questo tempo non è abituato al contatto e alle dimostrazioni d’affetto.

\- Ok. Abbiamo i comunicatori, per qualsiasi cosa contattami.

\- Sicuro amico.

Sorride, si gira. Si sente afferrare per un polso, Finn lo guarda serio senza parlare.

\- Ehi, tranquillo, ti chiamo se muoio di noia fra i vecchi!

E Finn sembra abbastanza rassicurato da andarsene.

Poe si ricompone, tira su le spalle. _Fake it 'till you make it_. L’ha già fatto altre volte e stavolta è ancora più importante, perché adesso la Resistenza è sulle sue spalle. Non c’è più Leia… Leia, gli manca infinitamente. Ma comunque, per quanto si sentisse morire ogni volta che l’aveva mandato in questo tipo di missioni, anche Leia aveva capito che era troppo prezioso questo contatto per non sacrificare qualcosa. Perdite collaterali, l’aveva convinta Poe.


	2. Chapter 2

E appena mette piede nella stanza, Poe si sente tornare indietro di cinque anni. Ci sono già persone nude. Vecchi commercianti che si intrattengono con le cameriere. Perfetto, sfruttamento della prostituzione, Poe lo può aggiungere alla lista delle cose che troverà per chiuderli tutti in cella. Il sorriso gli cala quando sente Garriell dietro di sé.

\- E allora, dove l’hai lasciato il tuo bell’amico?

\- Lui non è tipo da queste cose, sai… ha il cuore occupato.

\- Non mi pare si tratti molto di cuore – gli dice beffardo, la mano che sale dalla spalla al collo di Poe.

\- È un tipo romantico, che ci vuoi fare.

\- Anche tu, ma sei comunque qui.

\- Beh, sono venuto apposta, no? I miei contatti mi avevano avvertito…

\- Allora diamo inizio alle danze. Posso chiederti l’onore del primo ballo? Sai in ricordo dei vecchi tempi…

\- Mi sarei stupito tu avessi fatto diversamente.

E con questo Garriell lo bacia, in un bacio che è tutto denti e saliva e decisamente troppo entusiasta per l’umore di Poe al momento. _Fake it, fake it_ , e Garriell gli sbottona la camicia e gli bacia il collo. Sta armeggiando con i bottoni dei pantaloni e Poe si sta concentrando per lasciarsi andare quando sente una voce dietro di sé.

\- Ma che cazzo?

È Finn, e la prima cosa che Poe pensa è che non lo ha mai sentito imprecare.

\- Merda. – riesce a chiudersi la patta dei pantaloni, e si accorge di avere una mezza erezione che non aveva nemmeno sentito arrivare, prima di girarsi e schiarirsi la voce. Raggiunge Finn e lo trascina in un angolo della stanza.

\- Che ci fai qui?

\- Io? Che cazzo state facendo _voi_ qui? – ha gli occhi praticamente fuori dalle orbite, sarebbe comico, se solo Poe non volesse quasi morire sul colpo.

\- Parla piano, non puoi farti sentire.

Finn inarca un sopracciglio incredulo. Poe si accorge di non aver richiuso la camicia. Ok, ora vorrebbe morire, senza il _quasi_.

\- Senti, la festa è un’orgia, ok?

\- Una..? Ma sei serio?

\- Sì, ma ricordi? I nostri “contatti” ci hanno detto “tutto”, quindi dobbiamo fingere di essere voluti venire qui davvero, per nostra volontà.

\- E tu vuoi partecipare?

\- Dannazione no!

\- …

\- Ma devo Finn, quest’operazione è troppo importante.

\- No, non puoi fare una cosa del genere, è…

\- Finn, sei giovane, e puro, e meraviglioso, ma ogni tanto bisogna sporcarsi le mani.

\- Ma…

\- No, è troppo importante. Stringerò i denti per stasera. È troppo importante, lo sai anche tu.

\- …

\- Ma tu non devi finire in questa cosa… ho già detto che non avresti partecipato, quindi adesso ti giri e mi aspetti in camera. E non ne parliamo mai più, ok?

Finn lo guarda come se fosse impazzito e Poe pensa che potrebbe piangere per convincerlo, sarebbe un bel colpo di scena. Poi Finn mette su quello sguardo testardo e a Poe viene davvero da piangere. Quasi, perché è un uomo e dannazione non farà andare a puttane tutto il piano per qualche pompino.

\- Finn, ti prego.

\- Io sono con te.

\- No, ti prego, ti scongiuro, vattene.

\- Qualsiasi cosa, la facciamo insieme.

\- Dannazione, ma non capisci? – ha quasi urlato. Si pizzica il naso e respira profondamente – Io… non voglio che mi vedi in questa… circostanza…

Garriell li raggiunge - _dannato lui potesse implodere in questo momento_ – e gli mette una mano sulla spalla, appoggiando il busto alla sua schiena – _ecco, sì implodere in questo preciso istante_ -.

\- C’è forse qualche problema signori?

\- No Garriell, divergenze di gusti. Finn se ne stava andando.

\- Penso che rimarrò invece.

\- Molto bene allora – e stringe Poe come se fosse un pezzo di carne che ha già conquistato – se ci sono queste _divergenze di gusti_ , il nostro amico Finn può andare da quella parte della stanza, dove ci sono delle belle signorine in attesa. – E fa girare Poe, lo riporta vicino a uno dei grandi letti disseminati nella stanza ed è un sollievo perché così lui non può più vedere Finn. Se lo immagina all’altro lato della sala, con una ragazza, o magari due. Solo immaginarlo nudo gli dà una spinta di eccitazione, magari se ascolta con molta attenzione sentirà qualcosa. _Bene, è lo spirito giusto, torniamo a noi_ , _avanti Poe ce la puoi fare, che sarà mai, hai fatto di peggio._

\- Mamma mia che visino dolce… non l’hai mai fatta quell’espressione per me. Devo forse sospettare qualcosa?

E Poe lo bacia, per farlo smettere di pensare. Garriell riprende il lavoro con la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni, poi passa ai propri vestiti, una vecchia divisa bianca che il bastardo adora perché ricorda quella degli alti gradi imperiali, Poe ne è sicuro. Garriell dà una veloce occhiata oltre Poe e poi gli prende il mento fra due dita.

\- Andiamo, fammi sentire come si sta nella bocca di un generale…

E gli spinge la testa finché Poe non si inginocchia davanti alle sue gambe. Se lo tira fuori con lentezza, gli è sempre piaciuto farlo aspettare, dimostrare chi ha il controllo. Poi lo spinge fra le sue labbra, evidentemente vuole lasciare a Poe tutto il lavoro, strano, di solito è uno di quegli stronzi che ti scopano la bocca fino a farti soffocare. Non che a Poe dispiaccia, sia chiaro, ma con chi dice lui, non con un vecchio puttaniere con il pallino per le orge.

Comunque avanti, siamo qui e si deve fare, _Fake it, fake it_. È davvero troppo che Poe non sta con qualcuno, e cerca di convincersi che alla fine è pur sempre una scopata e in fondo se la merita, ma decisamente non riesce a fingere così tanto. Ma farà il suo lavoro, e bene, diamine se lo farà bene.

\- Cristo queste labbra. Me l’ero quasi scordate. Mi ero scordato di quanto sei bravo.

Sì, ok, Poe è bravo, lo sa, ma non pensa che il lavoro che sta facendo adesso meriti tanti complimenti.

\- Sì, da bravo, continua così. La mia _puttanella_ …

Ok, questa la sente arrivare dritta fra le gambe, ha un debole per questo tipo di giochetti. E poi, dannazione, è davvero una vita che non ha un cazzo sotto mano. Ma una piccola parte del suo cervello che ancora ragiona gli dice che qualcosa non va perché Garriell non è mai così vocale.

\- Allora, ti interessa quello che vedi?

Alza gli occhi per quanto può: Garriell sta parlando con qualcuno alle sue spalle. No, dannazione no. Questo no, ti prego, fa che non sia quello che pensa.

Garriell si stacca da lui e lo fa alzare. Lo bacia mentre gli mette una mano nelle mutande e a Poe scappa un gemito che cerca di ingoiare: non si era accorto di essere così duro.

\- Diamogli un vero spettacolo da vedere – gli dice Garriell guardandolo dritto negli occhi mentre gli accarezza il culo, fa scendere i pantaloni, poi infila le dita sotto l’elastico delle mutande, lentamente, e le fa scivolare giù. È uno spogliarello, è evidente, a beneficio di qualcuno che è dietro di lui. Poe si sente morire di imbarazzo e questo lo fa eccitare ancora di più. Dannazione, il suo cervello non sta più collaborando. Spera solo che la persona alle sue spalle non sia Finn, ma pensare che sia proprio lui lo fa sprofondare ancora di più nell’abisso di vergogna ed eccitazione.

Garriell lo scuote, lo spinge verso il letto accanto. Vuole già concludere? È strano, di solito è un fanatico dei pompini. Sale sul letto e ci si mette in ginocchio, fa fare lo stesso a Poe. Dannazione, Poe potrebbe adesso, ma non ha il coraggio di guardare dietro di sé. Poi Garriell gli spinge di nuovo la testa in basso, e Poe è costretto ad arretrare, finché non si ritrova a quattro zampe e sa di avere il culo gloriosamente in bella mostra. Che bastardo che è Garriell. Ed eccolo di nuovo lì, non glielo deve nemmeno dire di succhiargli il cazzo, la situazione è evidente.

\- Guarda che espressione quando ti ha visto il culo. Se tu potessi vedere la sua faccia tesoro, pare abbia visto un miracolo!

E a questo Poe geme, soffocato dall’attuale occupazione ma geme senza trattenersi; Garriell abbassa gli occhi e Poe lo guarda aperto, ci veda un po’ quel cazzo che gli pare nei suoi occhi a questo punto. Va avanti per qualche minuto, sono sempre stati tenaci, entrambi, e adesso Garriell sembra rapito da quello sguardo che lo sfida, che mostra un piacere che non è lui a star provocando. Poi gli sorride col solito ghigno tagliente e parla alla terza persona alle sue spalle.

\- Allora, ci vogliamo fare qualcosa a quel culo o lo lasciamo solo soletto?

Merda, Poe avrebbe dovuto vederla arrivare questa mossa. Si irrigidisce, e Garriell prende l’occasione per iniziare a comandare. Porta le mani ai capelli di Poe e intreccia le dita ai suoi riccioli, lo tiene fermo e inizia a spingere.

\- Beh, se non vuoi… ehi – alza la voce mentre ansima – c’è qualcuno che mi dà una mano? Chi si vuole fare questa puttanella da dietro?

Poe sente un po’ di movimento nella stanza, ma non può vedere chi si sta avvicinando, ridotto così può solo cercare di non affogare e sperare che i suoi gemiti non sembrino tanto maledettamente eccitati e spaventati. Ancora movimenti, ma in quanti cazzo si stanno avvicinando?

\- No – è Finn, ovvio che è Finn, dannazione è lui. Potrebbe mandare tutto a puttane, il piano, sarebbero arrestati e trasferiti in chissà quale base segreta del Primo ordine ancora attiva; oppure potrebbe stare al gioco e magari è peggio, è meglio, chi lo sa. – Andatevene. Ho detto fuori dalle palle. È già occupato.

Finn, il suo salvatore, Poe si sente come ubriaco e ride, ride attorno al cazzo di Garriell che pare apprezzare. Poi sente dietro di sé il letto piegarsi sotto un peso nuovo. E una mano, che gli sfiora appena la schiena. Le ciglia gli si chiudono e gli occhi si alzano in un gemito di piacere solo al contatto.

Le mani adesso sono due, gli accarezzano la schiena, scendono sulle cosce, passano sulle natiche. I movimenti di Garriell si fanno lenti e scoordinati, sembra estasiato dallo spettacolo che deve essere Finn.

\- Sculaccialo.

\- Che? - Sbotta Finn alle sue spalle. – Ma sei fuori?

\- Che c’è? Gli piace… non sei qui per questo?

Poe sente una mano ferma su una natica, l’incertezza di Finn.

\- Allora?

E arriva, un primo, debole schiaffo su una natica, che lo fa sobbalzare e gli fa emettere un mugolio stridulo.

\- Visto? Ancora!

Uno, due, tre colpi, sempre più secchi e decisi. Finn lo sta punendo, o sta solo riversando in questo gesto tutta la frustrazione del momento, Poe non lo sa e smette di muoversi, rimane a bocca aperta e ogni volta che un colpo arriva gli scappa un _ah_ sempre più alto. Sinceramente, è eroico già il solo fatto che riesca a un stringere i denti per il piacere e mordere il cazzo di Garriell, che da parte sua è completamente partito, e a vederlo sembra piombato nel proprio filmino porno personale.

È al limite, Garriell, e decide di darsi una mossa perché evidentemente c’è altro che vuole fare prima che questo finisca. Prende qualcosa, da sotto il cuscino, una bottiglietta, e la lancia dietro Poe.

\- Allora, altro generale, sai cosa devi fare. – Ha la voce che vorrebbe essere strafottente, ma ormai è ridotta a un sussurro roco.

Sa cosa deve fare? Poe se l’è chiesto almeno un miliardo di volte in questi tre anni. Gli stormtrooper fanno sesso? Certo, che idiozie, tutti al mondo fanno sesso, persino i droidi! Ma con un uomo? Finn è mai stato con un uomo?

La bottiglietta viene aperta e poi richiusa e Poe sente delle dita umide, non tanto fredde – che carino, pensa da qualche parte del suo cervello, ha pensato a riscaldare un po’ il lubrificante con l’attrito, una cosa tipica di Finn. La gentilezza, non la roba col lubrificante, quella non gliel’ha mai vista fare-. Un dito, e Poe vede le stelle, in senso buono. Già solo immaginarsi Finn dietro di lui in quel momento rischia di far finire tutto, subito. Riprede a gemere sommesso, Garriell riprende a muoversi lentamente, lasciando a Poe spazio di manovra e questo è un bene, perché lui sta accumulando tanta di quella energia ed eccitazione che non sa dove sfogarla, e quindi si dà da fare, come se succhiandolo a Garriell potesse dimostrare a Finn quanto apprezza quello che sta facendo, e, senza arroganza, ma questo è probabilmente il miglior pompino che abbia mai fatto.

Due dita, il ragazzo o è un talento naturale o ha già bazzicato queste spiagge. Finn sta mettendo una particolare attenzione a non stimolare la sua prostata e questo sta mandando fuori di testa Poe. Stelle, potrebbe essere la migliore scopata della sua vita, se solo quello che ha fra le labbra fosse il cazzo di Finn e non questo stronzo. Continua, va avanti per un tempo illimitato e Poe si sente sospeso in questo limbo di piacere caldo e incompleto che lo fa mugolare senza sosta.

\- Allora, ci vogliamo mettere tutta la notte? - Ecco, Garriell deve sempre rovinare tutto, testa di cazzo. - Non importa che ci metti tanta attenzione, alla puttanella piace essere scopato senza preparazione. Gli piace quando fa un po’ male, non so se mi spiego. No? Beh, se vuoi chiamo qualcun altro.

\- Provaci. – dice Finn minaccioso, ed ha un tono che potrebbe essere un blaster. Poi Poe sente una stretta di ferro sui fianchi e, maledizione, la punta del cazzo di Finn che si fa strada dentro di lui, lentamente. Apre al bocca e la testa gli scivola sul materasso, ha bisogno di aria.

\- Ehi, dove pensi di andare? – Garriell lo riporta alla realtà, ritorna ai suoi doveri, mentre Finn continua a spingere con una lentezza che lo sta uccidendo. Garriell se ne accorge, è divertito lo stronzo, e allora gli afferra i capelli e si spinge nella sua bocca con forza, in modo che Poe sia schiacciato indietro verso Finn e acceleri la penetrazione. Stavolta Poe geme a bocca aperta, un brivido lo scuote da capo a piedi.

\- Cazzo, senti come miagola, lo sento fino alle palle.

E Finn rinforza la stretta, e spinge senza più controllarsi; Poe sente il suo fiato pesante alle spalle e geme senza ritegno, fra il dolore, il piacere e la vergogna. Finn è, beh, diciamo una bella presenza, e Poe è sicuro che lo sentirà per giorni. Ogni spinta sembra volerlo dividere a metà, mandarlo fuori di testa.

\- Sì, sì, continua così, ci sono quasi, gli vengo in bocca, sì! – Urla Garriell.

Ingoia, Poe cerca di buttare giù tutto mentre si sente affogare perché Garriell lo tiene fermo. È un pensiero stupido, se ne rende conto con la minima parte di ragione che ancora gli è rimasta, ma non vuole che Finn possa vedere lo sperma di un altro uomo che gli cola sul mento, o che gocciola sul letto. Appena Garriell lo lascia tossisce e riprende fiato.

\- Brava la mia puttanella, stasera ti sei superato. – lo bacia sulle tempie, lo stronzo, poi gli sussurra a un orecchio – Tranquillo, vado a bere qualcosa, ma rimango vicino e mi godo la fine dello spettacolo.

Garriell scende dal letto, e Poe sente calare il gelo: sarà il sudore che gli ghiaccia sulle tempie o l’immediata sensazione di come adesso lui e Finn siano, in un certo senso, da soli. Sarà una stanza piena di gente, ma percepisce un’intimità e una vicinanza che in questo momento non ha idea di come gestire. Gli si chiude lo stomaco quando sente Finn, fermo dall’exploit di Garriell, muovere le spalle per avvicinarsi la suo volto.

\- Poe che facciamo adesso? – è spaesato, si sta affidando a lui come se non fossero lì insieme, gloriosamente a quatto zampe su un baldacchino e Poe non avesse il suo cazzo… meglio non pensarci.

\- Baciami il collo

\- Cosa?

\- Ho detto baciami il collo: Garriell ci sta ancora guardando, non deve vederci confabulare.

Finn lo fa e Poe non vorrebbe pensarlo, ma cavoli se è piacevole.

\- Ok amico, siamo sotto sorveglianza, quindi dobbiamo… ecco, devi… finire. E poi far finire me. Anzi, a quello posso pensarci da solo, mi invento qualche giochetto, non ti preoccupare.

\- Non posso.

\- Finn, ormai siamo qui.

\- No, non posso.

\- Pensa a Rey, immaginati lei. – Cazzo, quanto fa male dirlo.

\- Cos? No, non è quello!

Riprende a baciargli la spalla, il collo, sale fino all’orecchio destro, e Poe è veramente un patito dei baci e non sa in questo momento cosa sia giusto sentire.

\- È che… - gli bisbiglia, gli mordicchia un lobo, poi ricomincia – non posso farti questo… cioè, Poe… in pratica ti sto… questo, questo è contro la tua volontà.

\- Oh, - Poe gira la faccia e ora sono a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro. Finn ha quel viso da bimbo sperduto e Poe vorrebbe baciargli via la preoccupazione dalle labbra – non me lo fare dire, ti prego… io… mi piace Finn, mi piace – aggiunge in un sussurro – ti prego, finiamo questa… cosa. Insieme.

E Finn gli bacia la tempia, e annuisce. Ritorna col busto dritto, a spingere dentro di lui e al primo movimento l’emozione tradisce Poe, le braccia gli cedono e si ritrova premuto sul letto, la bocca spalancata a cercare ossigeno. Adesso tutto ha un altro sapore, un po’ amaro – starà davvero facendo finta di essere con Rey? – un po’ più dolce perché sono solo loro due. E i maledetti guardoni nella stanza ma, ehy, Poe è uno che ama le sfide. Anzi, si ricorda di loro e tutto si fa più leggero. Deve dare spettacolo insomma, se mai ne riparleranno – dannazione, prega di no – potrà sempre dire che quei versi che gli stanno sfuggendo dalla carotide erano solo per fargli fare bella figura, no? E con questo pensiero si sente sollevato e si lascia andare, e afferra le coperte e ansima a piena voce. Anche Finn sta ansimando, un bravo attore anche lui? Non gli sembrava proprio, ma magari è la stranezza del momento.

Su queste note tutto ha un escalation molto veloce, fin troppo veloce per l’amor proprio di Poe. Gli sente dire:

\- Poe, come sei stretto…

\- _F…-_

Deve mordersi un pugno per evitare di dare davvero troppo spettacolo, per evitare di gemere quel nome, perché sembra troppo intima come cosa. Ma poi sente Finn piegarsi di nuovo e sostituire il pugno con le proprie dita e d’istinto Poe prende a leccarle, a farci l’amore con quelle dita, come ha sognato un migliaio di volte, gli scappa un:

\- Vienimi dentro - e spera davvero tanto che la mano abbia attutito tutto e nessuno l’abbia sentito, soprattutto Finn. E Finn gli geme nell’orecchio e l’attrito delle coperte sul suo cazzo è ancora più forte e questo è davvero troppo. Viene con la lingua su quelle dita, con la sensazione di Finn che si irrigidisce, dello sperma di lui dentro.

Sta ancora raccogliendo il fiato quando sente una mano circondargli lo stomaco e poi accarezzargli l’uccello, e dannazione trova che Finn che si preoccupa di farlo venire sia la cosa più onesta e gentile che esista sulla faccia dell’intero pianeta. Ma Finn evidentemente sente che non c’è bisogno del suo intervento e ritrae la mano, la pulisce sulla coperta con un sommesso _oh_. Ok, adesso Poe vorrebbe di nuovo sparire. Maledizione, è venuto come un adolescente sulle coperte, senza nemmeno il bisogno che qualcuno lo toccasse, e questo sarà davvero difficile da far passare come bravura attoriale se ne riparleranno. _Se_ ne riparleranno. Oddio, spera tanto di no. Affonda la faccia nelle lenzuola, le guance rosse di imbarazzo.

Si riscuote quando sente due cameriere chiedere cortesemente scusa e offrir loro drink e accappatoi. Accetta entrambi, scola velocemente il drink, evita di guardare Finn. Garriell si riavvicina, preciso come un beccamorto.

\- Che spettacolo ragazzi, davvero _interessante._

 _Fanculo fanculo fanculo._ Poe sorride.

\- Beh – riprende Garriell – adesso?

\- Io mi chiamo fuori. Sai, credo di non avere più l’età per andare avanti tutta la notte – taglia corto Poe.

\- E tu stallone? Non mi dispiacerebbe provarti dopo che ti ho visto in azione…

\- Ah. – ride secco Finn – Non ci pensare nemmeno. Vado anche io.

Garriell è stranito, forse offeso, ma Poe non ha proprio la forza di cercare di riappacificare la situazione. La sua parte l’ha fatta, adesso è stanco.

-

Tornano in camera ancora senza parlare. Appena sono al sicuro dietro la porta della stanza Poe svicola una qualsiasi possibile conversazione con un perentorio _Vado a fare una doccia_. Che poi il box doccia è grande praticamente quanto un quartiere standard su una base ribelle. Bene, è il luogo giusto per battere la testa due o tre volte nel muro e chiedersi perché, perché diavolo deve essere tutto così complicato. Dopo una quantità imbarazzante di acqua calda sprecata riemerge dal bagno, forse Finn vuole parlare, così per prevenirlo spara un:

\- Tutto tuo – _mentre sei quasi nudo e bagnato, Poe Dameron sei un fottutissimo genio_ – è il tuo turno – aggiunge schiarendosi la voce.

E Finn lo guarda con una certa spaesatezza, ma ubbidisce e da bravo sparisce dentro il bagno eccessivamente lussuoso. Quando a sua volta esce, Poe si è già infilato nel letto, girato verso il muro. Sente Finn che si avvicina e lo chiama due volte con un sussurro. Continua a far finta di dormire.


	3. Chapter 3

Che coperte morbide, che profumo. E questa sensazione, era una vita che non la provava: gli fa male un po’ dappertutto, ma è un dolore così piacevole. Stira il corpo placido, appagato, assaporando il ricordo di una scopata meravigliosa, dopo mesi che non aveva combinato proprio niente. Sorride. Stelle, che goduria. Spalanca gli occhi. _Cazzo. Merda merda merda_ , ora si ricorda. _Caaaaaaaazzo_. Sbircia alla sua destra, il letto di Finn è già rifatto perfettamente, come se nessuno ci avesse mai dormito. Vaglielo a spiegare che passano le cameriere a rassettare la stanza, non l’ha mai voluto accettare. Abitudini da militare. Bene, forse Poe ha il tempo di scavarsi una fossa nel pavimento della camera, forse se sta davvero molto molto fermo sotto le coperte guadagnerà il superpotere dell’invisibilità.

\- Ehi, sei sveglio finalmente.

Ecco, come non detto, è appena rientrato nella stanza.

– Eh già, sembrerebbe di sì, _maledizione._

\- Allora è vero che avresti avuto i postumi. Come avevi detto, ti serve che sia io quello attivo stamani… - _Non può averlo detto, se esiste una qualche forma di giustizia intergalattica Finn non può averlo detto. -_ … Ti ho portato il caffè… -

 _Santo, meraviglioso, bellissimo, scopabilissimo. No, no, cancellare. Santo, fraterno e gentilissimo Finn._ Il caffè è un’ancora di salvezza.

Poi gli viene un dubbio: - Hai incontrato qualcuno nella sala ristorante?

\- No, devono ancora essere a dormire tutti quei vecchiacci!

\- Me compreso.

E Finn ride, e Poe è così felice che siano ancora in grado di ridere insieme e che non abbia detto una singola sillaba sulla serata precedente. Il caffè gli infonde coraggio: ha ancora una missione da svolgere.

\- Ok, adesso ci saranno le trattative. Dobbiamo rimanere finché non troviamo qualcosa di importante per incriminarli. E appena abbiamo qualcosa ci intrufoliamo nella sala comandi e disattiviamo i sistemi di tracciamento. Mandiamo il segnale ai nostri e li arrestiamo tutti in flagrante. Niente alzate di testa, niente cazzate, e soprattutto, la cosa più importante, …

\- Facciamo finta di sapere benissimo in cosa ci siamo cacciati perché i tuoi vecchi “contatti” nel Primo ordine dovrebbero averti invitato come spia interna alla Resistenza. Direi che il concetto l’ho capito bene, tranquillo.

E ride di nuovo, come non fosse cambiato niente, e _dannazione quanto lo amo. No, no, cancellare!_ Beh, anche questo non è cambiato in fondo.

Così si preparano e escono come la solita coppia di amici, colleghi, amabili canaglie. La sala riunioni è immensa, opulenta quasi quanto quella delle orge. Poe vede le facce esauste dei camerieri e ha un moto di fratellanza, ma non può dire niente.

Passano circa un’ora fra convenevoli e pesci piccoli, quello che stanno aspettando tutti è Garriell. Che arriva in un altro dei suoi completi candidi, con tanto di mantello e entrata trionfale. Stringe qualche mano, ha un saluto e una promessa per tutti. Quando arriva a loro spalanca le braccia.

\- Allora, come sta oggi la mia coppia d’oro?

\- Divertiti e pronti alle cose serie Garriell – risponde Poe con un ghigno.

\- Mamma mia che faccina stanca _spicerunner_ … Ditemi la verità… - e carezza con un dito inquisitorio i pettorali di Finn, che sembra trattenersi a stento dal volergli staccare la mano – avete continuato da soli ieri sera, vero?

\- Cosa?

\- Ma sì, non ti avevo mai visto così sulle nuvole Poe, devi essere davvero innamorato… - e aggiunge una carezza sulle sue labbra.

\- Cos? No, guarda, hai preso un gr-

\- Sì. Che occhio lungo Garriell, ci hai scoperto. – lo interrompe Finn, circonda le spalle di Poe col suo braccio e lo strattona un poco, allontanandolo dal raggio d’azione di Garriell. Poe non connette, bianco totale, si è perso qualche pezzo.

\- Oh, ma allora capisco – fa Garriell – Me l’aveva detto Poe che avevi il cuore occupato, ma non pensavo fosse occupato da lui.

Finn è perplesso, ma si riscuote velocemente: - E invece è così, beh, ormai è andata Garriell, mi dispiace – e stringe di più Poe a sé.

\- Wow, guarda com’è diventato possessivo lo stallone. Gli hai anche urinato addosso per marcare il territorio?

\- Tu sei malato… - risponde Finn a fior di voce, ma Garriell lo sovrasta.

\- Io una volta l’ho fatto, gli piaceva.

\- No – dice Poe arrossendo – no, credo che tu mi confonda con qualcun altro.

\- Mnh, sarà - ribatte Garriell poco convinto. – Beh, ma allora dobbiamo festeggiare la vostra unione e la mia perspicacia! –

Fa cenno a qualche cameriere e compaiono dei calici di bollicine, poi richiama due o tre vecchi magnati e inizia a dire a tutti la bella novità.

A Poe si rigira lo stomaco due o tre volte, salto carpiato annesso. È l’alcol, non lo regge di prima mattina. È Finn troppo vicino. È il fatto che adesso devono far finta di essere una coppia, per ore. E Poe si sente uno schifo, perché è mortificato per lui e per Finn, e perché – maledetto il suo masochismo – gli sta piacendo da morire. Si lancia nelle risposte agli interrogatori di quei vecchi bavosi su come si sono conosciuti e su cosa faranno adesso, è talmente fantasioso che sembra che quella notte, anziché dormire, abbiano pianificato la loro intera vita insieme. Forse ci mette qualche suo vero sogno irrealizzabile nascosto sotto anni di amicizia, ma solo un poco.

E finalmente hanno inizio le trattative. Vengono fatti accomodare a un tavolino, e ogni commerciante interessato a fare affari con loro si siede e discute. Poe vende informazioni sulla Resistenza, informazioni di poco conto, concordate o vecchie, come basi dismesse non ancora scoperte, o piani già abbandonati. Deve guadagnarsi la fiducia della sala, provargli da che parte sta, fargli credere che quella parte sia la loro. Finn lo lascia fare, sa che Poe è più bravo di lui con le parole, e si cala nella parte. Gli mette una mano sulla spalla, poi inizia a muoverla in piccoli cerchi sulla schiena. È maledettamente piacevole, e davvero molto deconcentrante per Poe.

\- Puoi… puoi smettere? – gli chiede indicando la mano appena uno dei commercianti si alza soddisfatto della trattativa.

\- Non ti piace, _tesoro_?

\- È un po’… mi distrae.

E Finn sogghigna e smette, ma appena arriva il cliente successivo riporta la mano sulla sua schiena e riprende ad accarezzargli la spalla, come se lo facesse inconsciamente. E Poe lo lascia fare, se potesse in questo momento farebbe anche le fusa, dannazione.

\- Senti, così non funziona. – gli sussurra Finn dopo che altri due vecchi bacucchi hanno cercato di vedergli della droga e degli eccitanti. Poe ha dovuto comprare almeno un po’ degli ultimi, ma solo per mantenere la facciata, ovvio.

A Poe il cuore sprofonda nello stomaco. – Davvero?

\- Non abbiamo raccolto roba abbastanza grossa, secondo me dobbiamo fare noi la prima mossa.

\- Giusto, giusto, la missione. Giusto.

\- Vai tu, credo non si fidino di me. Io ti aspetto qui.

\- Ok. Tienimi d’occhio, appena ho qualcosa ti faccio un cenno e ce la squagliamo.

Così Poe si alza e inizia il suo _one man show_. Gira fra i tavoli, saluta un fornitore di spezie, fa una carezza ammiccante a un commerciante di schiavi. Gli verrebbe da vomitare, ma è ben calato nella parte e deciso a completare la missione. E finalmente dopo tre trattative inutili si ritrova a parlare con un ex proprietario di casinò che, guarda caso, ha appena acquistato una nave ribelle piena di prigionieri di guerra da Garriell, e vuole rivenderla alla Resistenza stessa a prezzo maggiorato tramite Poe. È anche fiero della sua strategia, e gli mostra le coordinate, le foto di quei poveri soldati, il pacchetto completo. Andata, Poe promette una cifra che la Resistenza non accumulerebbe in dieci anni di lavori forzati, sicuro che questi stronzi finiranno tutti in manette prima che un solo credito sia spedito da chissà che remoto angolo della galassia.

Stretta di mano e si gira per dare il segnale a Finn, che è ancora al tavolo e sta parlando… con Garriell. _Maledizione chissà cosa gli sta raccontando… Davvero? È un problema? Potrebbe peggiorare qualcosa rispetto a…_ tutto _quello di ieri sera?_ Poe non ci tiene comunque alla possibilità che Garriell gli descriva qualche sua performance erotica – insomma, diciamo che a volte i gusti di quell’uomo non gli sono proprio dispiaciuti, e poi voleva fare colpo per la missione, e poi… e poi dannazione, Poe è fiero di vivere liberamente la propria sessualità, non deve renderne conto a Finn -. Però, rimane il fatto che gradirebbe che quelle storie non arrivassero alle sue orecchie. Cerca di fare qualche gesto, ammicchi, movimenti non troppo palesi. Niente, Finn è concentratissimo nella conversazione e sembra sul punto di prendere a pugni Garriell. Ha le narici dilatate, l’espressione omicida, respira a fatica. Ma si controlla, e gli risponde qualcosa – maledetto Poe che non ha mai imparato a leggere le labbra -. Poi alza lo sguardo e incontra quello di Poe, e per un attimo lui pensa che Finn lo odi, che lo prenderà a pugni, che gli sputerà in faccia. Ma è solo il riflesso della conversazione con Garriell: appena Finn mette a fuoco la faccia di Poe i suoi lineamenti si distendono e annuisce. Lascia Garriell senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo.

\- Allora? – bisbiglia quando arriva da lui.

\- Guarda questo – e Poe gli mostra le prove che ha raccolto mentre già lo sta conducendo all’uscita.

\- Sei un grande!

Poe sorride, è fiero e _che ti ha raccontato?_ pensa, ma non lo vuole davvero sapere, no, molto meglio di no. _Parlavate di me?_ No, davvero, non è il caso, _che ti ha detto?_ Basta, basta, anche il suo masochismo ha un limite!

Svicolano fra i corridoi attenti a non farsi beccare, quando arrivano alla sala comandi c’è solo una guardia da stendere e finalmente si possono chiudere dentro la stanza. Finn disattiva gli scudi, controlla per allarmi, e finalmente Poe può mandare il segnale,

\- Sì, cazzo sì. Ce l’abbiamo fatta! – Grida Poe, non gliene frega niente di farsi sentire, questa missione gli è costata troppa fatica, gli è costata un pezzo di sé.

Finn gli mette una mano sulla spalla e sembra euforico e… dispiaciuto? Disgustato? Poe non riesce a leggerlo. È la prima volta che non riesce a leggere una delle sue espressioni.

-

Hanno avuto parecchio da fare prima dell’arrivo dei ribelli, per controllare che nessuno si accorgesse del guasto ai sistemi di monitoraggio atterraggi, che niente fosse d’intoppo. Non si sono praticamente parlati se non per le brevi istruzioni e gli aggiornamenti. E, quando finalmente sono arrivati, Poe e Finn si sono precipitati nell’hangar degli atterraggi per incontrare i rinforzi, spiegare la situazione, mandare avanti il piano. Poe è entusiasta, abbraccerebbe tutti, Finn sembra un bimbo alla sua festa di compleanno.

Bloccano le vie di fuga, avvertono le spie che erano riusciti a far infiltrare come lavoratori e finalmente, finalmente fanno il loro ingresso trionfale nella sala riunioni, armi spianate, Poe e Finn al centro, ghigni di trionfo. C’è un fuggi fuggi generale, inutile, e Poe è infastidito che gli strilli indignati dei commercianti coprano il suo discorso strafottente di vittoria. È costretto a ripeterlo due volte, poi _fanculo_ , dichiara forte e chiaro che sono tutti in arresto per crimini contro la Resistenza. Alza le prove come un trofeo, e questo fa partire una nuova ondata di fughe inutili. Solo uno rimane fermo, calmo, si lascia ammanettare. Garriell ovviamente. Passa davanti a loro mentre viene portato via e si ferma, come se fosse lui a trasportare i suoi carcerieri e non il contrario.

\- Quel deficiente di Golstar pensava di potermi fregare.

Poe sospira esasperato: - Garriell, Golstar mi ha rivenduto il “carico” che gli avevi venduto, ma questo ha fregato anche te, non ti pare?

\- Beh, comunque non l’ha passata liscia, nessuno può tentare di fregarmi e passarla liscia.

Poe apre la bocca per ribattere che le sue parole non hanno senso data la sua attuale situazione, ma rinuncia, stop, non importa, ha già dato, ha chiuso con questo idiota, grazie al cielo!

\- E poi – aggiunge Garriell – mi verrai a trovare per alleviarmi la prigione, vero… _puttanella_?

Finn gli sferra un pugno nello stomaco e Garriell si piega in maniera drammatica e, nobile, in qualche modo. A vederlo da fuori chiunque direbbe che lui è la vittima in questa situazione.

\- Lui per te è _il generale_. – gli intima Finn. E Poe è andato, di nuovo bianco completo, bocca aperta e non ha idea di come reagire.

\- Non era _il generale_ ieri sera. Dimmi stallone, quando siete andati in stanza l’hai baciato? La sua lingua sapeva ancora del mio cazzo?

E Finn gli sferra una ginocchiata nelle palle e ok, la situazione sta andando direttamente a puttane e stanno dando troppo spettacolo, grazie. E poi da quando è diventato la protagonista di un film di serie z che ha bisogno del fidanzato violento al suo fianco?

\- Finn – si intromette Poe con fermezza – basta, non lo vedi che lo fa apposta? Ti vuole far passare come il ribelle _violento e incivile_. Sì, si _inventa queste cose_ apposta, no? – Prova a lanciare un sorriso complice alle guardie che tengono Garriell ma quei poveretti hanno l’espressione confusa, la faccia di chi si sta chiedendo quale dio ha offeso per essere capitato in quella situazione imbarazzante.

Poe riprende, parla basso a Finn e sa che questo non depone a favore della teoria “Garriell si sta inventando qualsiasi sotto testo erotico fra noi tre”, ma è importante calmarlo: - Andiamo dai, abbiamo vinto. Lascialo perdere, marcirà in prigione. Tu sei meglio di così.

Si girano e se ne vanno, mentre la voce di Garriell li raggiunge di nuovo: - Nelle lunghe notti in prigione mi farà compagnia la tua dolce bocca, _puttanella_ …

E Finn si blocca, Poe pensa che stia per girarsi e colpirlo di nuovo, ma un vassoio vola dall’altro lato della stanza e stende Garriell con un colpo preciso alla tempia. E ok, Finn sta davvero imparando come usare la Forza, anche se Poe non crede che queste situazioni siano contemplate nell’addestramento jedi.

Finn lo guarda con il più innocente dei sorrisi: - _Adesso_ possiamo andare.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanno festeggiato, stretto mani, Poe ha fatto un bel discorso. Hanno organizzato l’operazione di recupero dei ribelli prigionieri. Hanno mangiato e bevuto, sono stati davvero felici, senza pensieri, per qualche ora. Poe ha deciso di non far caso a quel fondo di… _tristezza? repulsione?_ negli occhi di Finn per il momento, far finta di non percepire il suo sguardo preoccupato sulle proprie spalle. E poi sono tornati al Falcon, per ripartire.

Appena hanno messo piede sulla _loro_ nave l’atmosfera è cambiata. Poe si è seduto ai comandi, Finn accanto a lui perché per una volta non c’è bisogno di sparare. Come se nulla fosse cambiato. Non fosse per quel costante sguardo ansioso. Maledizione, Poe si sente come se fosse suo nonno, suo nonno che ha deciso di prendere un x-wing e farsi una scorrazzata sulla Luna nonostante l’artrosi. E non vorrebbe, davvero non vorrebbe parlarne, ma non possono andare avanti così. Finn è troppo importante. Quindi appena sono in orbita, con il pilota automatico impostato per un viaggio che una volta tanto, grazie a qualsiasi forza celeste gli abbia sorriso, è sicuro, si gira e mette su la più onesta delle espressioni: - Che c’è?

\- Niente.

Poe ride nervoso. Ora che sono soli è come se gli fosse tornato tutto addosso. Il collo e l’orecchio che Finn ha baciato gli pizzicano, il resto, beh, lasciamo perdere, diciamo che stare seduti risulta improvvisamente scomodo: - Ok.

Qualche attimo di silenzio, poi è Finn a parlare: - Scusa.

\- Per cosa?

\- Ti ho mentito.

Poe aspetta che lui si spieghi.

\- Non è vero che non c’è niente.

Ah, oddio, chissà che pensava. Poe si mostra amichevole, perché lo è, per lui l’amicizia di Finn è fondamentale: - Dimmi, lo sai che puoi dirmi quello che vuoi.

\- Quello che è successo…

Ed ecco che tutte le speranze del “dai, non ne parleremo mai più” lo salutano alla velocità della luce, facendo il dito medio. Poe fa un sospiro e si pizzica il ponte del naso. Ok, deve affrontare la cosa se è per il bene di Finn e della loro amicizia.

\- Abbiamo fatto la nostra missione Finn.

\- Sì, ma tu…

\- Cosa?

Finn sta tribolando, è tornata quell’espressione da bimbo sperduto e Poe reagisce di conseguenza: è tutto ok, ci penserà lui a sistemare le cose. D’un tratto si sente sicuro, un po’ vecchio e stanco, ma farà tutto quello che serve per farlo stare meglio:

\- Ok, era una situazione assurda e suppongo tu abbia molti dubbi. Facciamo così, chiedimi quello che vuoi, tutto, ti risponderò sinceramente. – _basta che smetti di guardarmi con quello sguardo disgustato_ aggiunge nei suoi pensieri, ma si morde la lingua.

Finn ci pensa solo un secondo: - Era la prima volta che lo facevi?

\- Il sesso? – Poe lo sa che non si sta riferendo a quello, ma vuole giocare a fare un po’ lo strafottente.

\- Le orge!

\- No, ce ne erano state altre due prima.

\- Sempre con Garriell?

\- Sì.

\- E ti piacciono?

Poe ci riflette, vuole _davvero_ essere sincero: - Non saprei. Di sicuro non così. Erano sempre per le missioni, non era una cosa che “organizzavo” io. Ti stupirà forse ma, sai, io sono un tipo molto più da amore romantico. Da “anima gemella” – e distoglie lo sguardo perché no, grazie, non ci tiene ad approfondire l’argomento. Torniamo sulle orge, le orge sono diventate improvvisamente l’argomento più tranquillo.

\- Le rifarai?

\- Cosa, le orge? No, diciamo che non sono nei miei prossimi piani.

\- Ok, ma… - adesso Finn è imbarazzato, molto. C’è qualcosa che vuole chiedere, ma non ne ha il coraggio. Poe lo guarda e alza un sopracciglio, in un muto “andiamo, spara”.

Finn prende fiato: - La cosa che ti piace quando… fa male… e le – aggiunge con un filo di voce – sculacciate…

A Poe viene da sorridere, fiuuuu non si è ricordato del discorso “urina”. _Tutto qui?_ – pensa - _Era questo il grosso cruccio?_

\- Finn quello è… - _come spiegarlo?_ – un gioco. Non che io sia proprio un masochista, ma mi piace, ecco… quando il mio partner prende il controllo, quando il piacere è anche un po’ qualcos’altro, quando lui, o lei, mi _usa un po’ – ok, sta diventando davvero troppo caldo, cavoli si affoga qui dentro, no?_ – Certo, mi piace quando sono con qualcuno di cui mi fido, - aggiunge - perché è questo: solo un gioco delle parti. A dirla tutta c’è un grande potere nell’essere quello “sottomesso”, la gente spesso non lo vede ma c’è.

Silenzio, Finn evita di guardarlo, così Poe riprende – Non c’erano queste… _preferenze_ quando eri nel Primo Ordine? O magari non hai mai fatto cose di questo tipo con Rey? – prova a buttare lì in modo casuale.

\- No, no, no, decisamente no. No.

_Ok, Finn, ho capito che la risposta è no, non importa che la ripeti quindici volte._

\- Nel Primo Ordine – Finn continua – era tutto più _normale._ No, scusa, _normale_ è la parola sbagliata. Voglio dire che facevamo sesso, un sacco di sesso in effetti.

_Grazie, non avevo proprio bisogno di queste informazioni però._

\- Ma era una cosa più diretta, più sbrigativa.

\- Ok.

\- Bastava tipo un cenno, e se l’altro era interessato –

\- Sì, no, capisco.

\- Ti infilavi in una stanza di servizio –

\- Sì, sì credo di aver capito. – _Una stanza vuota, come quello in cui ci siamo conosciuti, magari con un altro stormtrooper._ Ok, questa immagine perseguiterà i suoi sogni per i millenni a venire. Sospira.

– Finn, questo ti ha tolto una parte importante della sessualità. Il sesso è anche gioco, è un divertimento, interpretare delle parti, costruire l’eccitazione su su con il tuo partner, scoprire cosa gli piace, con qualcuno di cui ti fidi davvero.

Finn lo guarda di nuovo con quegli occhi indecifrabili.

\- Ti prego però, smetti di guardarmi così. Qual è il problema? Le cose “strane” che mi piacciono? – viene preso da un dubbio – Il fatto che mi piacciano gli uomini?

\- Cos? No, no, assolutamente!

\- E allora cosa? – Poe non vorrebbe, ma è leggermente esasperato.

\- Poe, quello che ti ho fatto… io… era contro la tua volontà…. Io… non me lo perdonerò mai, non riesco più a guardarti in faccia.

E Finn è davvero, davvero addolorato, ed ecco cos’è quella cosa nei suoi occhi: non è disgusto, è senso di colpa. Poe scatta in piedi, e di nuovo sente quella leggera fitta a muoversi che gli riporta addosso tutto quello che hanno fatto la notte prima. Si pizzica il naso e chiude gli occhi, dà le spalle a Finn. Questo richiederà tutto il suo coraggio, ma lo deve fare, lo deve fare per lui, perché gli vuole bene.

\- Non potresti mai fare qualcosa contro la mia volontà. No, magari detta così è troppo, ma ti assicuro… ti assicuro che quello che hai fatto ieri… non era contro la mia volontà. Certo, il momento e il contesto erano completamente sbagliati, in effetti ho sempre avuto la fantasia del “farmi guardare” da altri, tipo sesso in pubblico, ma più a livello di fantasia, come quelle cose che dici “ehi, è figo a pensarlo”, ma poi quando le metti in pratica sono scomode e non molto-

\- Poe, - Finn interrompe quel fiume in piena che, fin troppo evidentemente, non stava andando da nessuna parte - non ti seguo!

\- È che… - Poe prende un profondo respiro, molto, molto profondo – ho una cotta per te. Ho un’immensa, gigantesca cotta per te. Come una stupida cotta adolescenziale… da circa… tre anni.

Silenzio.

Finn lo guarda dritto in faccia, con una tristezza e una colpa immensa: - Ed è finita dopo quello che ti ho fatto ieri sera. –

\- No, - Poe appoggia gli avambracci allo schienale della sedia da pilota e piega la testa per nascondere il volto fra i ricci e le scapole – no. È peggio, forse è peggio ora che so come _sei_ , cosa mi potresti far sentire…

Silenzio di nuovo. Poe sente lo sguardo di Finn addosso, e adesso, adesso è il momento di essere veramente coraggiosi. Si riscuote, alza le spalle e torna sedersi accanto a lui, cercando di nascondere la smorfia perché continua a non essere molto comodo in situazione seduta. O in piedi. O in qualsiasi altra posizione. Gira la poltrona per guardarlo negli occhi.

\- Finn, non voglio che questo cambi quello che c’è tra noi. Davvero, non lo deve cambiare, la nostra amicizia è la cosa più importante che ho. E poi, hey, ti ho sbavato dietro per tre anni e non te ne sei nemmeno accorto. – sorride – Puoi far finta di niente anche ora, no? – Poe ci spera così tanto.

Finn lo squadra con uno sguardo tagliente, indagatore: - È difficile far finta di niente, _amico_ , quando so qual è la ragione per cui oggi non riesci a star seduto diritto.

 _Merda, cazzo._ Poe si morde un labbro, gli è diventato duro in un attimo. _Merda:_ \- Questo – tossisce, arrossisce, non può guardarlo in faccia adesso – questo non è molto corretto Finn. Ti ho detto l’effetto che mi fa essere messo in situazioni di imbarazzo, essere un po’ “maltrattato”. Non è veramente da amici un colpo basso co-

E le labbra di Finn sono sulle sue e Poe è di nuovo perso, encefalogramma piatto, non sa che fare oltre che farsi baciare e, dopo chissà quanto, mugugna la cosa più fuori contesto possibile: - E Rey?

\- Mpf – ride Finn – mai piaciuta Rey. Andiamo Poe, è come una sorella, che schifo. – E lo bacia ancora, poi si blocca: - Perché, piace a te?

\- Cosa? – Poe davvero non connette.

\- Ti ho chiesto, - Finn gli afferra la camicia e stringe, con quello sguardo tagliente - ti piace Rey?

\- Dannazione, no!

Poe gli prende il volto fra le mani e finalmente lo bacia a sua volta, e Finn lo afferra, sbilanciato com’è sulla sua sedia per cercare di stringergli completamente la vita fra le braccia.

\- Non voglio più vederti con nessun Garriell – gli dice Finn mordendogli un labbro – Voglio che questo lo fai solo con me – e non è una richiesta, ha più l’aspetto di un ordine, poi sembra accorgersi del tono perentorio della propria voce e ci ripensa: - sto correndo troppo?

E questo basta per far buttare alle ortiche a Poe qualsiasi precauzione. Gli sale addosso a cavalcioni, spostandosi completamente sulla sedia di lui, e parla come un ubriaco: - Non è vero che ho una cotta per te – intervalla ogni parola con un bacio – ti amo, è da tre anni che ti amo cazzo, - lo bacia- da quando hai detto “mi serve un pilota”. Sto correndo troppo io. – lo bacia - Sto correndo troppo, scusa, non è che me lo devi dire anche tu, non-

\- Poe – lo interrompe Finn – è ovvio che ti amo. Come hai fatto a non accorgertene?

E Poe lo bacia ancora, come se la lingua di Finn fosse il suo nuovo ossigeno. Finn si muove, Poe lascia che lui lo faccia alzare e continuano a baciarsi mentre camminano, e inciampano, ed è tutto impacciato e scomposto e bellissimo.

\- E Rey? – _Poe Dameron, maledetto te, perché non riesci a chiudere questa stramaledetta boccaccia?_

Finn lo guarda, allibito. Poi diventa sicuro, lo spinge contro il muro più vicino e Poe deve soffocare un gemito quando batte la schiena contro l’acciaio.

\- Ti ho già detto – gli morde il collo, altro gemito – che non mi piace in quel senso. – Gli scuote un fianco, possessivo, con una mano gli scosta la camicia, trova il fascio di muscoli sulla spalla e lo morde. Poe fa un urlo che, ammettiamolo, è osceno, e rimane ad ansimare a bocca aperta, completamente sovrastato da Finn. Ma che si aspettava? Il Finn docile e gentile che vede nelle occasioni ufficiali? No, lui meglio di tutti sa che quella non è la vera natura di Finn, che sotto la facciata di affabilità è una persona decisa, metodica, letale.

\- E tu?

A Poe serve qualche minuto per riemergere dalla foschia dell’eccitazione.

\- Io cosa? Rey?

\- No. Altri uomini? Hai detto che è da tre anni che mi ami.

\- Sì. Però, nel senso... Era da tanto che non avevo qualcosa, da una vita… ma sono pur sempre un essere umano. L’ultimo è stato… quasi un anno fa – e nel dirlo non sa se è più imbarazzato dal fatto di non aver scopato per così tanto tempo o perché ha scopato con qualcun altro, cosa di cui non avrebbe da vergognarsi, ma, ehy, il sangue al cervello al momento è ridotto ai minimi storici.

Finn lo guarda possessivo. Gli afferra le anche e lo sbatte leggermente contro la parete, di nuovo. Ok, Poe può morire qui, andato, k. o.

\- Ma ho pensato un sacco a te – aggiunge Poe senza alcun senso – sei stato nelle mie fantasie masturbatorie per tutti e tre gli anni.

\- Bene – Finn gli morde il lobo di un orecchio – più tardi me le racconti tutte, per filo e per segno.

E Poe mugola, e le ginocchia gli cedono tanto che Finn lo deve sorreggere, al solo pensiero, imbarazzante, di dover davvero raccontare le sue fantasie più profonde mentre Finn lo guarda con quegli occhi.

\- Scopami, – gli scappa dalle labbra - ti prego, scopami subito.

Finn lo guarda deciso: - No

E anche questo lo colpisce dritto all’uccello e Poe gli getta le braccia al collo e non vorrebbe, o forse sì, ma il suo bacino fa di testa sua e si struscia contro Finn. E sente che Finn è duro. Finn è duro. E Poe è d nuovo k.o.

Non sa come, ma riescono ad arrivare a un divano. Finn deve aver avuto pietà di lui, dannazione. Ma da un lato è meglio, perché Poe ha incamerato abbastanza ossigeno per non essere solo una massa di nervi vergognosamente eccitata e potersi vivere il momento con Finn. Anche se davvero non è ancora sicuro che tutto questo sia reale, cazzo. Finn è importante per lui, non è solo l’uomo più bello, scolpito, l’essere più sexy, la mente più eccitante che abbia mai avuto la fortuna di incontrare. No, andiamo, _“base cazzo” chiama cervello, cerca di ricomporti Poe, non puoi fare solo la_ puttanella _._

E i baci si fanno più lenti, in qualche modo più dolci, come se adesso che sono davanti al letto nessuno avesse il coraggio di fare il grande passo fino alla superfice orizzontale più vicina.

\- Finn, ti ho detto che è bello costruire su su l’eccitazione del partner, ma ecco… ci sono anche dei momenti in cui la situazione può andare dritto al sodo…

\- E se io non volessi _andare dritto al sodo?_

Stelle, a Finn piace tenerlo sulle spine, questo ragazzo sarà la sua morte. E ancora non hanno cominciato!

Si spogliano, gli strati di vestiti cadono uno dopo l’altro e Poe si perde a guardare quanto cazzo è muscoloso Finn. Cosa che sapeva già, ma finora aveva potuto guardarlo solo di sfuggita, non così apertamente, lascivamente. Una grande, grande fetta del suo cervello si chiede perché Finn non lo abbia ancora girato e non lo stia fottendo lì, sul bordo del letto.

\- Voglio farlo con calma, – gli risponde Finn.

_Oddio non ho parlato, vero? Non gliel’ho detto, l’ho solo pensato, giusto?_

\- dolcemente.

Poe deve aver fatto un qualche strano lamento, perché Finn aggiunge: - Domani, domani ti tratterò come vuoi – lo bacia sul collo. - Come un sottoposto, – gli morde un capezzolo – come una _puttana_ – torna alle labbra – come quello che vuoi.

E Poe, per la terza volta stasera, può morire felice, perché Finn ha detto “domani”, quindi non è una cosa da una botta e via. E anche perché ha detto che lo farà diventare, con tutto il rispetto, la sua _puttana_ , e Poe pensa solo: jackpot, cazzo, jackpot.

Ma stasera è ancora stasera, ed è vero, è giusto, Finn ha ragione – meraviglioso, intelligente, premuroso Finn – stasera deve essere una cosa di cuore, e non solo di uccello. Quindi si calma, ragiona, perché non ha senso affrettare tutto, non ha più paura che questa sia la sua unica chance.

Si stendono sul letto, nudi, e continuano a baciarsi. Finn preme un ginocchio fra le sue cosce e Poe le apre con una velocità di cui, in altri momenti, potrebbe francamente vergognarsi. Le loro eccitazioni strusciano sulle cosce l’uno dell’altro e non c’è davvero più spazio per discorsi e paranoie. Poe si gira per prendere il lubrificante che ha nel cassetto accanto al letto, e Finn gli circonda la vita con il braccio muscoloso, come se temesse che lui potesse alzarsi e volare via. Ed è dolce, è romantico, quella stretta riempie il cuore a Poe, così decide di passargli la bottiglietta senza girarsi. Forse è anche un po’ l’emozione, perché in fondo gli è piombata di nuova addosso quella sensazione di intimità immensa che aveva provato la sera prima. È soffocante, ma in senso positivo. È come se Poe si sentisse schiacciato da tutto l’amore che prova per Finn, e forse, almeno spera, anche dall’amore che Finn prova per lui. Non lo sa se Finn capisce tutto questo, ma gli va bene perché inizia a toccarlo senza cambiare posizione. Bene, almeno Poe non deve preoccuparsi dell’espressione che fa quando sente di nuovo le dita di Finn allargargli le natiche. Davvero, è sicuro che se si vedesse dall’esterno si prenderebbe a schiaffi per quanto è patetico.

Finn si blocca un attimo: - Possiamo… non ti fa male?

E Poe vorrebbe di nuovo sprofondare: - No, è… ok… lo sai che mi piace.

Finn, lode a lui e a chi l’ha creato, non dice più niente e perde una buona decina di minuti a prepararlo, a eccitarlo, a torturarlo. Stavolta quando ritrae le dita e inizia a penetrarlo Poe è talmente ben preparato che non sente il minimo fastidio, e suppone che Finn dietro di lui si senta davvero molto fiero per tutto questo. Così intrecciano gambe e braccia, per stare più vicini, come se volessero fondersi. Finn gli passa il braccio destro sotto il collo e Poe gli stringe la mano con la sua mano sinistra. Finn gli poggia la gamba fra le cosce e Poe gli lascia tutto lo spazio possibile, spostando in avanti un ginocchio. Sono come annodati, come se cercassero di avere più punti di contatto possibile. E i movimenti non sono molto comodi né molto funamboleschi in questa posizione, ma è una cosa talmente intima che Poe sente che il cuore gli sta per esplodere. Vanno avanti così, per piccoli colpi, costruendo il piacere l’uno dell’altro a piccoli mattoncini. Poi la mano sinistra di Finn gli preme lo stomaco, quasi volesse sentire il proprio cazzo dentro di lui. E piega il collo per parlargli:

\- Voglio vederti venire questa volta.

E per Poe è una spinta più potente di qualsiasi sensazione materiale.

\- Finn, _tesoro_ , lo vedrai anche troppo presto se continui così.

E allora Finn sposta la mano dallo stomaco alla base del cazzo di Poe e stringe, per evitare che venga.

Stelle, e chi lo immaginava che Finn facesse cose del genere? Poe è fuori, andato, ciao.

\- Finn – geme finalmente il suo nome, adesso può maledizione, lo ripete in una cantilena – Sì, Finn Finn. Ti prego. Finn. Lasciami venire.

\- Merda. Scusa, scusa. – Finn lascia la presa e inizia a masturbarlo e Poe viene con un singulto strozzato ed è tutto bianco e bello ed è felice, completamente felice per un momento.

Ritorna lentamente alla realtà, a quella realtà in cui lui è venuto in un tempo imbarazzantemente breve e Finn è ancora duro dentro di lui. Ma, hey, se non è una dimostrazione di apprezzamento questa… non ha più bisogno di vergognarsi, gli dispiace solo di aver fatto finire tutto così presto.

\- Scusa- gli dice guardando alle proprie spalle.

\- Che? Per cosa?

\- Beh, ti posso assicurare che di solito non faccio così schifo. È stata l’emozione, giuro che di normale duro molto di più. Anzi direi che è tutta colpa tua…

Finn ride: - Va bene così, è stato bellissimo.

\- Sì, anche secondo me, però ecco…

\- Sì?

\- Non è che devi proprio farmi venire se te lo chiedo… non subito almeno.

\- Ma mi avevi _pregato_. Anzi, scusa se ho fatto quella cosa, se ti ho stretto..., insomma hai capito. Non dovevo.

\- Oh, no, mi è piaciuta molto quella cosa. Volevo che tu continuassi.

\- Oh…

\- E io avrei continuato a _pregarti…_

\- _Ooooooooooooooh_.

\- Non ti piace quando ti _prego?_

\- Ok, andata, ho capito, non ti farò venire mai più, giuro, croce sul cuore.

Ridono entrambi, ed è così bello che siano ancora capaci di ridere apertamente come prima, anche quando, beh, l’organo riproduttivo di… lasciamo perdere, meglio non pensarci.

\- Cosa vuoi fare adesso?

\- No, Poe, va bene così, sono contento.

\- Non ci provare nemmeno, non esiste. Cosa vuoi fare adesso?

\- Beh, se proprio lo chiedi…

\- Sì?

\- Ecco, a me piacerebbe….

\- Avanti, non farai il timido proprio adesso?

\- È che non voglio diventare volgare…

\- Vorrei ricordarti che il tuo cazzo è ancora su per il mio culo, se non te ne sei accorto.

\- Ok, e va bene: succhiamelo, voglio sentire com’è la tua bocca, voglio scoparti anche la gola, ok?

\- Certo che è ok, è più che ok cazzo.

Così sciolgono il nodo che avevano formato e Finn si mette in ginocchio sul letto, e sicuramente Poe sta sovrainterprentando, ma gli ricorda tanto la posizione della notte precedente, come se Finn, sicuramente è un’idea solo di Poe, volesse prendere il posto di Garriell e cancellarlo. Non che lui abbia da ridire, anzi. Così si mette carponi sul letto e prende fiato. Questo sarà spettacolare cazzo, sarà davvero il miglior pompino che abbia mia fatto Poe Dameron.

In effetti, Finn sembra scioccato quando Poe glielo prende in bocca e nello stesso tempo succhia e gli lecca il frenulo. Forse fra gli stormtrooper non c’erano i pompini, o forse non erano molto fantasiosi. Per un momento Finn sembra calmo, remissivo, ma poi è sopraffatto dall’eccitazione e preme le dita nello scalpo di Poe, gli afferra i riccioli e spinge. E Poe geme per fargli capire che è ok, che _hey siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda amico._

Poi Finn sembra distrarsi. Strano, pensa Poe, non sono così bravo? Ho perso il tocco? Finn rallenta e guarda dietro di lui, verso… beh, verso il culo di Poe. Lui ci mette più impegno, cerca di succhiare di più perché pensa di star sbagliando qualcosa, ma d’un tratto si blocca e geme, perché percepisce distintamente qualcosa che lo penetra. Si guarda alle spalle. Niente, non c’è niente. Ma _decisamente_ non se lo sta immaginando, quello che sente è _decisamente_ un cazzo. Gli viene un dubbio:

\- Finn, _amore_ , a cosa stai pensando? – Gli chiede mentre continua a dare brevi leccate.

\- Niente, niente – Finn sta arrossendo…

\- Non è che stai pensando a ieri sera, vero?

\- Può darsi….

\- Non è che nella tua mente stai ricreando la scena come se Garriell non fosse esistito e fossi solo tu, sia _davanti_ che _dietro_?

\- Può darsi… perché?

\- Perché primo, credo che potresti essere buttato fuori da qualsiasi scuola jedi se esistessero ancora, e, secondo, ho appena sviluppato un kink sessuale per la Forza.

\- Scusa, scusa, smetto di pensarci.

\- Non ti ci azzardare.

E Poe riprende a succhiarglielo ed è scomposto e c’è troppa saliva, ma chi se ne frega, vuole solo tirare fuori da Finn quei versi osceni che sta facendo, vuole che Finn perda il controllo e gli stringa i capelli e lo affoghi come sta facendo. E intanto la sensazione, il ricordo, la presenza del cazzo di Finn che lo penetra come in una copia della sera precedente si fa sempre più forte e Poe è di nuovo duro e geme e vibra attorno a Finn, e:

\- Finn posso toccarmi?

Per un attimo pensa che lui stia per venire per quello che ha detto. Ma Finn è il suo eroe, è il suo stoico paladino:

\- Sì, toccati, da solo… solo per questa volta.

E fine, basta questa frase e pochi colpi e Poe si viene sul palmo, mentre mugola e ingoia tutto quello che può.

Silenzio.

Finn lo fa stendere, lo abbraccia, si abbracciano.

\- Ok, - dice Poe dopo un tempo indefinito – penso che abbiamo un sacco di cose da elaborare.

\- Cosa? – risponde Fin mentre riprede ad carezzargli i capelli – Ti amo, ci amiamo, questo basta, no?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i personaggi non mi appartengono, etc. etc.
> 
> Grazie per la lettura!


End file.
